


Patience

by kyliemou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-19
Updated: 2004-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliemou/pseuds/kyliemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience is a virtue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

"This won't hurt... do you trust me?" Draco asked, whispering, as he pinched Harry's nipple.

Harry suppressed a moan and smirked at the blonde boy.

" _God, I love you..._ what does that tell you?" said Harry, and Draco replied by dragging his lips down the boy's chest.

He tried not to move too fast but slowly... to torture him. The taste of Harry's rock hard abs made him shiver deliriously. He finally reached his destination. Nuzzling the little soldier, standing up to greet him, he let it slip past his soft warm lips. His tongue snaking out to greet it back. Harry hissed, firmly grabbing onto Draco's shiny soft blonde hair and tugging every so often.

"Please..." Harry groaned, he couldn't handle it.

"Patience, my dear... Patience," Draco said, letting his hands and mouth do the magic.


End file.
